Team BASL Basil
by TheBlazingWolf1
Summary: A group of students all new and some are related to our favorites Gawain Arc: Jaune's twin Ethan Stone: a kid who only know how to survive Lexia Wukong: runaway from Vacuo Brenda Sukuizu (Branwen): Unknown daughter of Qrow and orphan since 10 Trained to be the best assassin/Huntress our group is going to drop more drama than ever.
1. Aura Trailer

I do not own RWBY  
My ocs  
Small village outside of Mantel

 **Aura** , Earth, Moon, and Shadow pt 1

We start out with young man in a green trench coat fighting another guy in a black and orange hoodie and white armor. With a well place burst of aura we see the man in green shot at the man in white and a sheld come up and blocks but a well time strikes the man in white down.

"Good spar Jaune" said the man in green.

"Thanks Gawain, guess that makes us even in our matches" Jaune said with a smile "but you do know if we had our weapons I would have won."  
Gawain laughed and hugged his brother it was true even if his brother only had some skill with a gun but it was just as good as his.  
"Jaune you know it time to go home." Gawain said and Jaune looked down at his brother was left out of the family but Jaune life was just as hard his family had hated his brother now that couldn't find him his family of his family used him as a scapegoat. Jaune was on his way back with Gawain right behind him and Jaune looked back to see Gawain and behind him a pack of stealthy Beowolves and a Ursa. Gawain turned around like jaune.  
"Who ever gets more wins right Jaune?" Gawain asked. "Your on" Jaune answered.  
Gawain pulled his swords and Jaune pulled a pair of pistols and they took off. Jaune killing some Beowolves. Gawain was hacking and slashing at them. "Tie" called Gawain. As He and Jaune killed the ursa.  
"Jaune your going to be late" Gawain said.  
"We will talk tomorrow right?" Jaune asked.  
"Yes" Gawain said.  
Jaune got home and heard some people talking about him in the dinning room. He was listening and heard words to change his life.  
"We have to get rid of him" his dad said.  
"I agree Jaune has stayed more than his welcome" His mom said.  
Jaune knew this was coming so he wasn't sad he was pissed. He went to his room and packed his stuff and left the place to never return again.  
Gawain was outside walking back to the forest. Gawain heard a shuffle and turned to see Jaune with is things and knew what had happened and Jaune was ready.  
"Jaune I... I got us a way out of this place." Gawain said  
"Where is it?" Jaune asked.  
"Beacon our help with That dusty old Qrow help us get in." Gawain said.  
"Great just lets get out of here but first need some medicine for my motion sickness." Jaune was pleased when his brother pulled the medicine already.  
They left the village and it wrathful people. They knew this was their last time in this village and knew it was time to say goodbye to the only person who cared about themand so the went to the to say their final words to their grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa it me and Jaune again" whispered Gawain

"We just wanted to tell you something" Gawain finshed.

"We are leaving and going to complete our dreams of being some of the best hunters in this world all of this is thanks to you even." Jaune said.

They talked to their grandfather grave stone and to the body of the man who gave his life for them on a training mission. The day was a day they would never forget because he was training them to be proper warriors and gentleman. HE was there for them when they needed them. Their parents were gone with their sisters. They knew it and it was their last tie to this village and they would be free from the suffering of this village and it was the last thing they wanted to do was say goodbye to him and it was killing them.

As they left they never saw the ghost giving them a sad smile and a wave good bye.

They are just begining of the journey is over but the journey has just Begun.

Team BASL Basil

Gawain Arc twin of Jaune and the green Knight was the reason Jaune got in to school the right way as Jaune and Gawain were made to complement each other with Gawain being the heavy hitter to Jaune speed attack both skilled strategists wields a set of twins swords that turn into a dust bow and two pistols. Scorn of the arc family with no one in his family liking him except his twin brother who he taught and learned from. A green trench coat and black armored pants scars on his back from the fight in his life. Brenda partner Semblance counter jaune defense with a aura attacks like aura blast and weapons made of aura.  
Ethan Stone A young man with blurry past as he himself can not remember himself uses a lance that turn into chainsaw and rocket launcher. Wears a brown sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket and white pants. Semblance of earth manipulation with the abilty to shape the earth itself  
Lexia Wukong unknown sister to Sun and gifted at many fighting skills and a quiet person and not ready to speak to the team uses a naginata with shotgun combo. Wears a silver shirt with black armor on top and black pants with silver details. Ethan partner Semblance Lunakinesis. Ability to use the rays of the moon for attacks and defense  
Brenda Sukuīzu (Branwen) Qrow's daughter from a one night stand on a mission. Her Mother was an exceptional huntress and taught her how to fight her style is emotionless and robotic as she is trained in the art of assassins. She use Secret blades hidden in her boots and all sort of weapons from smoke bombs to pistols. Her favorite is a compact scythe from her combine pistols. Gawain partner. A grey shirt and some grey combat pants and a cape with the color blue the only thing left from her mom to her. Semblance Umbrakinesis abilty to shape and use darkness to your own will. Her father does not know about her


	2. Earth Trailer

I don't own RWBY  
I own my OCs  
Aura, **Earth** , Moon, and Shadow Pt 2  
Song have played in backgound  
Gawain Centuries Fallout Boy  
Ethan On My Own Ashes Remain

We are in a forest. Peaceful and calm is not anything we can use to describe this forest. A man with a fighting several Grimm with red blood and black dust everywhere. A big group of Grimm where still lurking around and a kid looking in awe at the man fight with the strength of ten men. The kid was so much in to it he did not notice a boarbatusk right behind and with a yell the boar grimm charged and was about to hit the kid...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a teen awoke in a different forest screaming and sweating. This was Ethan Stone or that what he calls himself since he had no idea except the tag on his clothes. He stuck in the forest when he woke up then when he got to the nearest village he saw it in flames and helped the best he could, but all he could do was help a few people by being a distraction. This was were he got his weapons from fallen Hunters. He traveled the forest until he got to another town. This is what he did for a long time started training and forge his path though this world. He was fourteen when he was greeted by a strange group of three, an old Qrow, a green knight and a white knight. They were on a mission in the forest he was staying in and he wanted to join them for the adventure. They cleared several caves of beowolves and a deathstalker one too. The mission was over his clothes torn to shreds. The old Qrow gave him some money to buy new clothes. This is the time he got his armor leather jacket with a man half white half black on it. He felt compelled to get it on his jacket. After the mission they went to Beacon to collect the pay for the mission and meet the headmaster and invited at to go there at the age of seventeen or eight-teen. He was going to say no but a voice in his head told him to accept this offer.

Here he is now in the forest outside of Vale. He now awaits the arrival of the other new students. He was so bored and now was meditating to see if he can find the present in his head again. It been weeks but every time he gets close it ends badly with a major headaches and sometime blackouts. He gives up after an hour and goes adventuring in the forest to seek out grimm to kill.

He soon finds a group of Boarbatusk and an Ursa. He goes in charging with his lance and pierce through a boarbatusk. He pulls on the pompell of the lance and starts to rev it up and sharp metal teeth start to flip out on the left side of the lance. The now chainsaw lance start to hack some in half and slash there head off until there were no more grimm except only three left the ursa and two beowolves attracted to the sound off the carnage. The Lance is changed back and the then the handle flipped off and put in the middle of the lance and a trigger pops out and he pulls it and a rocket shoots out of the hole at the bottom and explodes the two beowolves and sends the ursa down and he charges the downed beast with the lance in standard form and throws it through the ursa chest disintegrating it quickly. He stop and looks around at the mess he has made and feels proud of himself. He was soon greeted by some huntsmen who had heard the fight.

He looked sheepishly at them while scratching the back of his head. He looked at them while they deadpanned at him. He was taking their job whith out even knowing it. Just as he was going to apologize they heard a 'HISS' and then turn to see a King Taijitu in all it glory. They all get their weapons set and rush in without a plan and were swatted away, but Ethan had already jumped in the blind spot in the trees running in them and getting behind it and jumped out and jabbed his lance into the black head killing that head and giving a distraction to the white head and enough time for the hunters to jump up and help him take out the white head. He gave a signal to them and the nodded then followed his plan. They got the head distracted long enough time to rev his chainsaw up and slice the head down right between the eyes. The grimm dissolved quickly filling the air with black dust. As the job was done the hunters cheered and high-fived. Ethan was gathering his thing to set up camp and travel tomorrow because it was getting dark.

It was a new day for our young hero and he was being watched over by the hunters because they had seen him in battle. They want him in their hunter force and to fight along this kid again. He was packing up camp and started his travel to Beacon. He liked to travel by walking or boat because the flying death traps were to much on his brain and would cause panic attacks. He was to travel two days and make it there on the third day. He knew he would be early by a day, but he always thought better to be early then to be late. He knew this simply because when he was late to pick up the food for meals or sleeping bags he was cold and/or hungry. So he took this and applied it to everything in life because it will always bite him in the butt if he was late.

His journey had only just begun, but he was wise and ready for this experience.


	3. Moon Trailer

I do not own RWBY  
I own my ocs and a new grimm  
Aura, Earth, **Moon** , and Shadow pt 3  
Songs so far  
Gawain Centuries fallout boy  
Ethan On My Own Ashes Remain  
Lexia Numb/Encore Jayz & Linkin Park  
 **Should I keep Canon teams or change the teams some way else.**

For our next person of interest we turn to a stowaway boat from Vacuo going it own way to Vale. This is Lexia Wukong a chimp faunus. Her backstory might not be as ruff as the others. Her dream was to be an amazing huntress but her adoptive family always had expectations to be the one to stay at home start a family and give up on her dream. Her real brother was allowed to go to Mistral to learn. She had learned about her adoption and her real family at a young age and they gave her up just to have a boy instead. She had sent in her application to Beacon and was accepted. Her adoptive father was not pleased with what she did and ripped up the letter right in front of her none the less. They had a fight on about what she is to do. So when her 'family' was asleep she left. She was on the boat to her new life.

Just as she was going to sleep there was a hit on the ship. A grimm jumped on the ship. It was a smaller grimm but was still about the size of a adult male with muscles. This grimm was easily compared to a shark. Sharp teeth line its jaw and fin like bones on it arms. This was a KillerTooth or a Shark Grimm. She took out her naginata and looked at it before she charged. Her semblance would help her a lot in this fight as the moon was full tonight and she got a giant power boost. She was speeding towards it in silence so not to disturb any sailors. She sent a powerful blade into the back of the grimm's head and killed it. As if knowing its friend had died another jumped on the boat and cause a panic on the boat and sounded an alarm. This cause the boats guards to come check and see what is going on. They were greeted to the fight between a girl and the shark grimm.

She had not been able to catch this one off guard. She twisted the bottom of the naginata and the a trigger popped out as the blade split down the middle and separated. She pumped the top part is the now shotgun. She fired a shot directly at in the mouth of the grimm and when its own panic set in the bullets exploded. That was the last one. The guards helped her to a room where she slept until they were to reach beacon port. This was two day before the initiation. She had time to scope out her area and see what to do. No one told her it was against the rules.

She was looking around and found several places to make trips around the forest faster. Lexia was always wondering where her weapons came from because it just appeared in the middle of the night with the new moon sign on it. She had since learned about her semblance to be connected to the moon. She had once believed in a spirit of the moon watching over her. She soon dismissed the idea and moved on. She will never known about the guide she will always have in the star. Her mind soon wandered over to the fact that their was a fire in a clearing. She was climbing up trees and sneaked over and saw a boy her age tending to the fire as she watch him soon put out the fire and nothing but moon light was left. She went back to the town and stayed at the inn.

She could not sleep this clear night because she was nervous of what is going to happen tomorrow. Her life had change in just a week and now she was in for a heaping severing of adventure. She got of the bed and sat by the window and watch the moons slow descend in to the east and she was soon packing up all she brought with her. She had only one set of clothes. She decided since she was already in Vale she would go shopping for armor because all she wore was light shirt and some shorts. She soon reached a Shop to buy armor. She was looking around when she saw it a Silver colored light armor and some black combat pants. She went to the owner and bought her some the armor. She went out and put the armor in her pack. She soon looked around and saw it was midday. She went to get some lunch she ate some fruit. The best thing she ever tasted was the fresh red apple.

Just as it was getting dark she heard a boom and went and saw a club with a fight happening. She saw a blonde hair girl in brown short shorts and Yellow top and a brown jacket fighting twenty men. She decided to jump in before the men could hurt her. 'yeah right'. She knocked five out on the impact as she pulled her weapon out and used the blunt end to knock some guys out. The group of men was now defeated by the girls (Flaming Fist held right next to writers head) ehh... I mean women and then a set of twins jump down and start to attack them with one only kicking and the other was only punching. After the fight with the twins sent out of a wall by Lexia. A rocket came at the and saw a man with some kinda RPG/Bat combo. He made a mistake and ripped a few hairs out of her head. This was a mistake that was that all males should learn. Never touch a woman hair. She soon was coated in fire and made to punch him. Lexia looked confused by the revelation. She thought it weird but tried not to question it now. She soon heard cop cars in the distance as the man was knocked out she slipped out.

She had the craziest night and she won't soon forget it.

Since This is only the beginning of her journey.


	4. Shadow Trailer

I do not own RWBY

I own my ocs and a new grimm

Aura, Earth, Moon, and **Shadow** pt 4

Songs so far

Gawain Centuries fallout boy

Ethan On My Own Ashes Remain

Lexia Numb/Encore Jayz Linkin Park

Brenda New Divide Linkin Park

 **Should I keep Canon teams or change the teams some way else.**

Temple hidden in Mountains

We see a woman in grey and black assassins clothes charging a older man with a scythe in hand. This is Brenda Sukuīzu (Branwen) 'she does not to know'. Just she was about to hit him he move faster than she could even see. Just as she turned there was a sword at her neck. She acted like she surrendered. She kicked the man in the balls and he went down. She pinned him down and he tapped. He stood up and gave her a bow. She bowed back to her old teacher. She had superseded him in her skills now. She was preparing for her leaving the place she has known as home since she was seven. She has spent ten years learning and improving her skills as a assassin. She had bested her master and now they both knew what she was going to do. She was going to be like her mother and be a huntress. She had seen her mother in her last moments and it was not a good sight. Her mother and master were both hunters she dreamed of being like her mother. In her last moments her mother gave her the most valuable item she owns, her mothers weapons her pistols that combine to make her scythe. Her powers over darkness help in training and skills. She has the semblance of UmbraKinesis. She has powers over darkness and can do a lot. You see nothing can stop darkness it will always be there even when you don't see it. She can make things out of darkness or to just hide inside and take out the target.

She went to her room to pack the things she has. She packed a set of clothes and her weapons. That is all she has and she was okay with that because this is a new start for her. She will learn how to make friends and to live life to the fullest. She was ready to leave for her boat which is about a week trip. She would be on the boat and in Vale about a couple days before the start of school. She was at her final dinner with her old master, Callum Lynch. The man that was the closest thing she had for a father in her life. She would always follow his teaching. "Nothing is true; everything is permitted" this is the saying that leads her and drives her to her dreams. She had said goodbye and left the temple. She looked back to the last time she would ever see it.

She traveled farther than she thought the see would do in one day. She set camp and slept for about six hours during this time she had nightmares about her mothers death. She awoke with cold sweat and began her trek again. She stopped to hunt for food. She climbed a tree for a vantage point to see where her target would be. She spotted some pigs to the clearing on the right of her. She jumped tree to tree with the grace of a ninja. This was similar to her training in something called free-running. She never for the life of her know where the name came from. She reached the pigs and silently took out her pistols she kill one in a quick manner. She lined up a shot for the other but before she could shoot. A large growl was heard as she turned and saw a pack of five beowolves and an alpha. She was about to attack when a shot was heard she turned and saw a girl in a red cloak with a rifle shoot many of the beowolves attracting a larger group of beowolves. She knew this girl needed help so she pulled out her pistol and flipped the butt of the gun back a poll popped out of the chamber and a curved blade came out. She charged at the pack in the right and started hacking the grimm left and right until a loud sound stopped her and turned back to see the girl in red with going in a flash of red rose petals. She change he rifle in to a giant scythe and all Brenda could do is stare at the girl as she went slicing though the grimm. The fight was over and she was standing in triumph. The girl looked her way as she made a quick disappearance.

She got the pig she killed and cooked it to eat for a couple days. She camped for the night and left at dawn for Vale. She had made it to her boat barely in time to leave and that was the last one for a couple days. She had a quiet trip on the boat when she wasn't sleeping she watching the waters for grimm. She was protecting the boat and the people on it. She was in Vale and this was it

Her Journey has only Begun.

BASL

Jaune is now in a suit similar to Qrow but pure white and blueish black with a black and white cape. He gave the family sword back because he is not part of their family anymore. He love his brother more than himself because he would be nothing without him. His brother and his trip with Qrow, opened his mind as he trained with him to learn to fight with a new weapon. He now has a shorter sword that turns into a scythe model after his role model weapon. To honor his training with Qrow and to stop being in the shadow of his non supportive family. He is still clumsy and cheerful sometimes.


	5. First Day

I don't own RWBY

I own my OCs

Music this chapter

This will be the day by Jeff and Casey Williams

 **First day** On the Airship

Gawain was joining Jaune in their seats as he looked around to see some very diffrent people. He went to speak with Jaune but stop as soon as he saw his brother's stare. He followed Jaune's line of sight and saw two girls one blonde and a black, red head. The blonde was in a yellow belly shirt, a brown thigh length coat, and to add to her look some short shorts. She left nothing to his imagation. Jaune was looking at the black, red head. She was smaller that the blonde but cute with an innocent look she wore a black blouse like dress, a red cloak and black leggings. She was younger by looks. Jaune was always a shy person to everyone else but to see him take intrest in someone that is new.

"Awe My Brother is taking intrest in girls now." Gawain teased Jaune. Jaune tore his eyes from the girls who had heard his brother. Gawain froze at the glare his brother was giving him as both girls walked over. They were about to introduce themselves to the girls, but the intercom came on to warn everyone to strap in and sit down for landing. They left for their seat and looked out the window to see beacon in all its glory. They had made it.

Ethan was already on the ground when the airship landed. He started watching the crowd for the two he knew. He had saw them. Gawain and Jaune Arc from the mission. They had grown stronger Jaune was frail and weak back then relying on his aura most of the time. He stood tale while he was still smaller he was the type of tone body a swimmer or runner had lean musle was seen. He wore a suit similar to Qrow it was white and a blueish black. He knew Jaune looked up to the guy and what he was. He saw a different weapons than he had last time. Gawain had been a little stronger than Jaune back then. Gawain was now bulff and muscular. His brown hair was longer and his hazel eyes were standing out more than his outfit was a green trench coat over some simple armor. He had some black pants with protection on it.

Ethan walked over to them and greeted them "hello ,old friends." Jaune and Gawain stared at him and then brought him in to a hug which startled him. They were the only people who he would let do this. They had gotten close on the trip. They had wanted him to come to their home but he knew he still had business to do. Gawain and Ethan caught up and chatted a bit as they left Jaune as he went to the bathroom. They headed to Auditorium to hear the headmaster.

Lexia was on her way off the airship when she saw the girl she helped out at the bar, and she quickly wrapped her tail around her waist as the girl came over to talk to her.

"Hello My name is Yang I just wanted to thank you for the help at the bar" the girl now named Yang said.

"Your welcome Yang." She responded with a small smile. They chatted about likes and dislike the final question was asked.

"So what is your weapon." Yang asked. She looked at her naginata. "This is Tsuki Jiyū a naginata and shotgun combo that was give to me by someone who had watch over me for a long time." The tone of her voice was not to be ask who it was.

Yang heard her tone she decided agaist asking questions. Yang showed off her gauntlets as she calls them "Ember Celica" they worked as dual range guns ammo from shotgun to missles. They walked in silence towards the auditorium.

They made it their and took a seat. The doors behind them opened and they saw two boy walking in. A brown haired one and a unique grass green colored one. The green haired one spiked her intrest as he had a scar on his face like claws on his left cheek. He wore a brown armored shirt and a leather jacket that made him look badass. He has white pants to stand out from the rest of his outfit. They were talking to each other. They had shown up on her radar either the are going to be allies or enemies.

Brenda was on her own walking in the shadows looking over her rivals until it was time for her team to be formed. She was looking at possible partners when she felt another presents in the shadows and looked around until she spoted a girl in a white and black dress. This was odd she thought she was the only one to always hide in the dark. She knew it was time to sit down and get ready. The she saw a guy and a girl run panting.

Lets back up a few minutes

Jaune was having a good day he was with the only family, and he had and saw the most beautful girl ever. He said 'was' because his brother had left him when he went to the bathroom. He was about to head to the auditorium when he heard a crash and he saw her again. She was on the ground and it looked like she ran in to someone. He saw cases fall and open around them. He look at the content that fell out. His eyes widened as he saw raw dust in jars. This was not going to end well he was walking over to help but the white hair girl did the stupidest thing ever she was shaking raw dust around in the air he saw the girl in red start sniffling like she was starting to sneeze. He started run towards them to try and help but before he could she sneezed. He was blown back a little by the explosion. His ears were ringing so he couldn't the conversation with the black hair girl joining in. He went over to the girl and offered her his hand. She looked at him for a minute and took his hand as he lifted her up.

"Hello there I am Jaune, Jaune Arc" He said with a smile.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." The now named Ruby answered. They started chatting about their lives. Jaune was just telling about her about his life with his brother and not his 'family'. She then asked about his weapon.

"I show you mine if you show me yours" She said with child like innocents.

Jaune blushed at that. 'We can talk about wording later' he thought. He pull out his dual sawed-off shot gun. "These are Avalanche and Stucco. They are shot guns that can shoot bullets and dust. While this is my pride and joy made it my self." He pulled out a sword that was lines marking where the blade separated. He than pulled the handle and it extended into a staff but it was not done there as the blade lines separated and curved in to a scythe. "Model after my teacher weapon as he and my brother are the only people I could count on. Named it Bone Boei" Jaune said without looking up. Ruby was in awe he was the other student her uncle was talking about the one who was one of the best. She did not want to talk about this today. So she pulled out her rifle and shows it to him. "Nice Rifle you must really take care of it." He whistled out impressed. She shock him by turing it to a scythe bigger that his. He was in awe at the weapon but before he could retort the had made to their destination. As soon as they made it in the were taken by each other siblings and bid farwell.

Till next Time On BASL we will see if I can make another grimm to fight. Will take request do these once a day.

TBW Signing off


End file.
